We All Need Someone
by ghkflgui
Summary: Yes, Jewel did defeat Jasper. Yes, Jewel did avenge her father. But something is missing, and Jewel fears the truth of knowing what she needs.(This is a SU story with a lexboss OC.)
1. Chapter 1

This place looked like hell. The temple was crushed by the Homeworld gem's strange hand-shaped ship, and debris was all over the beach. If they all survived this it would take weeks to clean this up, not to mention the humans.

The gems had already made the humans evacuate and they were angry enough. Once they would see the mess they had made, all of the humans would be outraged. But that was not the problem at the moment.

There was a Homeworld gem at the beach, and was forcing Lapsi to fuse with her. This was all madness and Pearl didn't want Jewel anywhere near it.

"Jasper stop!" Steven yelled to the orange gem, but was beaten by the white gem Jewel. Jewel quickly striked Jasper in the jaw, making her step back and let go of Lapis. Lapis quickly trembled but was beaten by an outraged Jasper who knocked her down with a hit in the forehead.

"I had enough of you, why do you have to ruin my life?" Jewel yelled as she summoned her shiny silver sword from her gem and planted it into the ground.

Suddenly Jasper's legs were trapped in metal coating the exact same color as Jewel's sword. Steven had never seen her done this, but was in awe at the new experience.

"Jewel stop, don't hurt yourself!" Pearl yelled to her daughter. She quickly ran off to help her daughter but was stopped by Garnet's strong hand.

Garnet looked down at Pearl taking off her glasses to reveal three beautiful eyes, all different colors with different stories. "She needs this." That was all Garnet said, but Pearl knew there was so much more behind it.

Pearl turned to her daughter and saw her fighting with the gem. Jewel had grown so much since the incident and Pearl could not be happier. But she still wasn't ready. The anger Jewel had in her could not be controlled. Though if somebody had killed your father, how would you control that anger?

Pearl planted her feet on the floor, confident in her daughter. She watched Jewel fight the gem that took her love away, and didn't help her. For Jewel did not need any help.

* * *

Fighting Jasper was like fighting a giant, but Jewel knew she had the power. Any strike that on Jewel would be quickly healed, and countered with her perfect sword work. Not to mention the metal coating had made it harder for Jasper to walk, or dodge her attacks.

"You little runt," Jasper gritted from her teeth, barely able to dodge one of Jewel's strikes. "You can't face me without using your powers, you're a coward. Your father would've been ashamed!"

Jewel froze, not sure how to react. It had been her who killed her father, Jasper had ruined her life, and now she had the chance to avenge that death. But she stopped. It was true, Jewel was using her powers, but if you had them you could use them. What if her father would think of her like that, a coward with a gift?

No he couldn't he loved Jewel. Even though, her father died long before she could remember a lot, she knew. Her father loved her, and she loved him back. Jewel would fight Jasper and would use her gift.

She then returned to her normal state and took a fighting stance. She was ready to fight Jasper, for she had been ready for a long time. But today was different, today she knew she would win.

Jewel then stabbed the ground with her silver blade which caused a light to shine so bright the orange gem had to look away. This was the perfect opportunity for Lapis to go.

Jewel looked to Lapis who also had her eyes closed from the light and did not sense this opportunity.

"Lapis hurry!" Jewel yelled, but it seemed she was too weak. Lapis was still able to go but looked as if she was to faint at any moment. Lapis quickly went to Steven and fainted in Steven's arms.

Jewel sighed with relief everyone was okay, but now it was her turn to save this planet. She quickly drew her sword from the ground causing the blade to grow brighter and more than before.

Jasper still with her eyes shut ran to Jewel almost as if she was trying to ram into her. Her helmet was out and looked deadly going at such a speed. But Jewel was able to easily counter it and slice Jasper.

Jewel had finally done it, she looked to the ground to see Jasper's tiny orange gem laying on the small particles of rock. How could such a small gem create such a large and ruthless creature? Though Jewel had finally finished Jasper she wanted to be sure of it, Jewel lifted up the gem and put it in the bubble. She would not kill Lapis, for she was a trophy for all she had done.

It was finally over Jasper was gone and Jewel had done it. She could finally avenge her father while using her gift, and couldn't help but shed tears when her father's image flashed to her brain.

* * *

As Lapis woke up she felt a strange burst of energy coursing through her, almost as if there was something in her. She looked around frantically trying to see what was happening to her, but saw the gem who defeat Jasper watching her.

The gem turned to her and noticed she was awake. "How do you feel?"

"Different" she said plainly.

Lapis thought for a minute of what she was going to say. "Sorry, but what exactly did you do to me?"

"I should've explained I'm sorry. I was trying to heal you, but you had so much regrets that I had to purify you." The gem said this, as if it was a simple thing that she did on a daily basis.

"Purify?" Now Lapis was scared, what did she mean exactly by purify? And why did she feel so confident all of the sudden?

"Well it's a simple procedure really. You just take away your regrets and some of your unnecessary fears, and turn it into, well… Light."

"Light?"

The gem let out a small smile. "I don't think I can explain that part, but maybe they can." She said pointed to behind Lapis. Lapis then turned to the Crystal Gems and saw Steven.

"Steven!" Lapis said sounding more happy than she ever did. She then ran to Steven and pulled him into an embrace that even she didn't know where it came from.

The rest of the Crystal Gems then acknowledged Lapis's presence, but went to go discuss something with Jewel on the tiny sleeping corner Steven called his "bedroom".

Lapis suddenly noticed she was still embracing Steven and quickly let go. But strangely she did not feel shy at all. Lapis felt so happy with herself it was a strange thing.

"Sorry Steven," she said sounding all too happy.

"It's okay Lapis, I'm just glad you're okay," Steven told Lapis with a light blush that made her get butterflies in her stomach.

Lapis giggled, she legitimately giggled. Lapis had never giggled before, she had never heard the strange thing until she came to Earth. Something was wrong with her, and it was obvious Steven could tell.

"Lapis are you feeling okay?"

Lapis thought of what to say. She wasn't feeling fine, but she wouldn't tell Steven that. Why would she want him to worry.

"I think the gem did something to me." She blurted out. That was not exactly what she was going to say. Yes, she wanted to be honest to Steven but he shouldn't worry.

"What who?" Steven sounded more alert than she wanted him to.

"The gem that healed me… She said she purified me, but I don't know what that means exactly. She said you guys could explain it to me."

Steven let out a smile that brightened the whole world. "Yeah, Jewel has some super cool powers! She can do this thing where she is able to purify a person, so like make them feel better about themselves, or make them more happy! And that's what she did to you because she said you could ever heal if you had all that weight of your regrets."

Lapis looked to the floor unsure of what to say, or what she would say. She then felt a hand on hers. Lapis looked up to see Steven looking back with sorry eyes.

"Lapis," he said softly almost as if it was a whisper. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable but we needed to do it or else you might have been gone and I can't lose you. Never again."

Lapis looked into Steven's eyes and kissed his cheek. It was a soft simple kiss, but it meant a lot to Lapis. She then squeezed his hand tighter to prepare him for what she was going to stay. "I'll stay."

Steven looked at her with a surprised look. "What… How did you know… I was going to ask you?" Steven was now blushing.

Lapis let out a small laugh. "I just knew."

Steven hugged Lapis once more, burying his face in her shoulder. He murmured a quick "thank you" and never let go.

Lapis did not want him to.

* * *

Jewel had saw something when the light was shining, she saw herself. Jewel saw her flaws and perfections, her likes and dislikes. But one thing was bothering her in particular.

Jewel had saw Peridot.

Now was not the time to reflect. Jewel promised the gems she would help clean the temple, and was not going to back off on the promise again.

She saw Garnet, discussing something with Amethyst as they were picking up the broken pieces of the temple. Jewel then turned to the right to see her mother picking up different pieces of the ship in the water. From the distance it looked like she was sad, almost as if she was crying.

As Jewel stepped close to Pearl she realized she was not crying but only deep in her thoughts.

"Mother," Jewel called out which seemed to snap Peal out of her daze.

Peal snapped back like Jewel had scared her and dropped all of the pieces of debris she had collected back onto the floor. "Oh! You scared me Jewel."

Jewel began to pick up the fallen pieces and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry." She said as she went back to cleaning.

Jewel really enjoyed cleaning, though she had noticed most humans despise it and see it as a punishment. It really helps her calm down which she needs in a lot of cases.

She turned to Pearl once more to find her once again in thought. "Mother, what are you thinking about?"

Pearl thought for a little more, like she was trying to find the proper words. Almost as if if she didn't do this right it would never work. "When that light was shining did anything happen to you?"

Of course this had to be brought up. It was bound to happen, but Jewel didn't think she would have to tell Pearl now. How would she react when Jewel told her the truth?

"I saw myself, I saw what I was made of. I saw my different qualities and my wants. But there was a want in particular I need to find, I was going to explain this to you later… But now is probably the best time."

Pearl held out her hand and grabbed Jewel, squeezing the slightest bit. "Daughter, you can tell me anything."

Jewel sighed and squeezed Pearl's hand. "I want Peridot, and I'm going to find her."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Jewel can you please leave me to my work, I'm quite busy at the moment." Peridot's tone was annoyed as usual, but she was never able to get rid of Jewel. Jewel was always much too interested in her work to leave._

" _All I wanted to do is see what you were working on, and if I may help?" Jewel blushed lightly as she started to walk away, not wanting to see the anger on Peridot's face. Maybe Peridot really did not like her._

" _You can help actually," Peridot's voice cracked, like she was trying to force these words out. "If you hand me my supplies it will help my work go faster." Maybe Peridot was actually trying to give Jewel a chance. At this point Jewel didn't really care that Peridot's words sounded like pity, she was happy enough to just be able to talk to the green gem. Jewel quickly turned around to see Peridot staring at her and then quickly turning away._

 _Not considering the risk, Jewel took a few steps closer, trying to see what Peridot might need. Sadly the gem had never been good with technology she much rather be reading the ancient gem text, then working with this new advanced technology._

" _Get me the drill." Peridot had no tone in her voice what so ever. Would this be just for nothing?_

 _Jewel looked around the objects trying to remember the name of each tool she had seen before. Sadly, Jewel did not remember anyone teaching her what a "drill" was. She then looked at Peridot trying to figure out what to say._

" _Uhh Peridot." Jewel said in a whisper, for why would she be loud about this._

" _Yes, where's the drill?" Peridot looked around for the mysterious object, and picked up a gray metallic device._

 _Peridot mumbled a few words and then got back to her work, whatever that was._

 _Jewel stood at the table with all the tools trying to figure out each of their names. She picked them up, observed them, and even opened some up, but was never able to name all of them. Jewel was just not good with technology, and that seemed to be all Peridot cared about._

" _Peridot," Jewel's voice was quiet but loud enough for Peridot to hear._

 _Peridot moved away from her work and walked over to Jewel. She started organizing her tools and mumbled things like "clod" angrily. Jewel blushed when she realized why she was angry. Jewel had mixed up all Peridot's neatly arranged tools._

" _I'm- I'm sorry."_

 _Peridot sighed and took another tool into her small green hand. "I had a great order and now it's ruined."_

" _Well maybe if you teach me what the hell these things are, I won't mess them up." Jewel was sick of the ungrateful gem. All she was trying to do is help, it seemed Peridot was bothered by everything she did._

" _Fine I'll teach you what these things are, but you better learn all of them if you want to help me."_

 _Jewel's smiled gleamed as she scooted closer to Peridot, ready for her lesson. Peridot was finally opening up to her._

 _Peridot began pointing at different object but Jewel could not hear a single word, for she was too excited. Peridot was actually talking to Peridot out of an offer._

Jewel sighed as she picked up the drill, remembering the times she spent with Peridot. Homeworld would have probably not have been the same place Jewel remembered without Peridot, and now she was her enemy.

What happened?

Jewel took the drill and began to fix her creation. Ever since she started talking to Peridot Jewel had developed a strong love for technology, but would never pass on a book.

"Jewel come help us," Pearl's voice called from the outside of the barn. Jewel let out another long sigh. It had been a day since she told her mother what she saw, and now Pearl will not let her be by herself.

Jewel slouched to her mother not bothering to look up, since she knew what she would find. Her plan was interrupted by Pearl who grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Jewel was now in a soldier like stance, that she wanted to break once her mother would get her eyes off of her.

"You look sick when you stand like that," Pearl tried to explain.

"I feel fine."

"No you don't," Jewel knew she was right. Jewel felt the exact opposite of fine. Before this she didn't know her feelings for Peridot were that strong. Everytime she had time to think she would think of that, and that's why Pearl had been making her do all these things. All these chores would just pile up until they eventually took over Jewel.

"Should I go?"

Pearl stopped walking and took Jewel's hand. Pearl had same delicate fingers, while Jewel had the exact same hands as her father, rough and dirty. Pearl sighed. "I don't want you to go, you've never been good with Earth and the danger it's putting you in… But you want to, and I'm in no place to stop you."

She had no words to this, all she could do is squeeze Pearl's hands. Pearl let go of her hands and her communication and walked away, not waiting for Jewel to catch up.

* * *

The sand glittered with the fierce green that made up the ship, making the sand seem so much more than it already was. Yes the sand was rocks from the Earth millions of years ago, but now or later it would be made of the Homeworld Gem's ship. The sand is changing along with the rest of them.

Before Steven didn't know how to use his shield what so ever and now he is finally getting used to it. Garnet has finally told Steven that she was a fusion (only yesterday but it's still amazing, Pearl seems to be getting happier, Jewel is learning more about herself, and Amethyst is accepting who she is. And not only this he had Lapis.

In the little time she had been there Lapis was always at Steven's side. At first Steven thought Lapis was only with him because that was the only person that could help her. But after Steven started to realize that she just _liked_ Steven.

And he could not be more happier.

Steven broke out of his thoughts, he had a lot of work to do.. The humans would be back soon and there was still a ton of debris and damage.

Today Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven would be going into town and collecting all the debris there. Garnet and Amethyst would be picking up the bigger pieces, while Steven would get the tiny rubbish the two were too busy to even care about.

"Garnet! Garnet!," Steven called.

"What is it Steven?" Garnet's voice was always so calming to Steven.

"How long do you think this will take? I don't think La-"

"Steven's got a crush!" Amethyst sang making Steven's face heat up with a red mark.

"Amethyst!" Steven was happy with the relationship they already had but never wanted to made a big deal of it.

"Sorry but someone had to say it. You guys are always talking and it's so cute!" Much to Steven's dislike Amethyst started making kissing faces, but Garnet quickly took care of that by grabbing Amethyst and throwing her into the air and slamming her into the ocean.

"I was getting uncomfortable." Garnet explained as if all she did was flick Amethyst on the head. It usually would take a while for Amethyst to get back so at least that teasing would be gone.

Quickly Steven ran to the first tiny rock he saw and bubbled it, impressed by his work. His job was simple find the small rocks and bubble them to the temple. The other gems would handle the rest.

Steven watched in awe as Garnet went to a huge green boulder. It was probably the size of his little home and Garnet picked it up with ease. She then punched it into the air and the once huge boulder became little pebbles scattering all over the town. Steven used his bubbled to cover himself from this rocky rain. Maybe his job would take longer than expected.

* * *

It took two hours exactly for Amethyst to return soaking wet with seaweed strung over her face. In that two hours Steven was loaded with work and desperately needed a break.

"Amethyst do you think you can take over?" Sweat was dripping down Steven's face. It took a lot in him to bubble, and bubbling every tiny rock was exhausting. If he didn't get some rest soon he would most likely faint.

"Sure little dude you look like you're going to faint."

Steven had no comment for that. All he did was quickly run off to take a stroll around the town. It was always calming to take these little walks and was a great place to think. That is until you trip on something and face plant into the hard concrete.

Steven groaned as he slowly touched his face and saw his fingertips gleaming with red blood. So it must've been a pretty rough fall. He was about to go tel Garnet when he noticed what he had tripped on.

The crack in the concrete got the object stuck there so it took a while to get the thing out. When Steven finally did it, the thing seemed to be a foot. The foot looked familiar Steven could just not put his mind to it. Certainly the gems could, he raced to them not minding the wound still on his face.

"Steven your face what happened?" Garnet cupped Steven's face in her large hands and looked at the wound. It was just a small cut but seemed to be producing a ton of blood.

To stop it Steven quickly licked his hand and plastered it on his cheek making the wound disappear. Leaving blood on his face.

"It's fine Garnet, but look what I found!" Steven held up the foot proudly.

Garnet did not give Steven the reaction he wa hoping for. She had a worried look on her face that told him something was definitely wrong. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh I just found it in the crack over there." Steven pointed to the crack where he had dramatically fell.

"She's been here," Garnet said in almost a whisper.

"Who?"

"Peridot."


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl knew it would be awful is Jewel figured it out. Jewel was already going mad stressing if she should go find Peridot and it would only be worse if she knew it was easier than she thought. In the past Jewel and Peridot may have been friends but surely Peridot would not be the one Jewel desired.

Maybe Pearl was overthinking this. It was something that ran in the family.

"Pearl buddy, why kind of lost ya?" Amethyst snapped her thick fingers in front of her face bringing Pearl back to the real world.

"What is it Amethyst?" Pearl would sometimes get annoyed by Amethyst's presence. It's not that she did not enjoy Amethyst, sometimes she was just too much.

"The humans are back and Garnet thinks we should talk to them. You wanna go later today?"

"Yes, that sounds fine."

Amethyst nodded and headed out, probably to go interact with the humans. It was amazing how she could just blend in to become one of them. Amethyst seemed to have the ability to just talk to humans like it was a common thing for gems. Pearl had always envied that. Even though most humans are annoying and useless some were actually quite intelligent and had a good say in things.

The door of Steven's home suddenly opened revealing a laughing Lapis and a smiling Steven. Steven waved to Pearl and Lapis shyly smiled. _She was never one to talk much._ Steven whispered a few words to Lapis leading to the two sitting down on the couch next to Pearl.

"So Pearl has anything happened lately?"

What hasn't happened? First off, Jewel was much more powerful than Pearl had thought. Her father may have been powerful, but not to this expense. This new light that Jewel produced left Pearl with a million questions she did not have the time to answer. Second was the Peridot situation. Pearl had never been a fan of Peridot, she was always trying to prove she was better than her. Jewel though, always seemed to like Peridot and now she was saying she "needed" Peridot. And finally there was the humans. They were already outraged that they were being kicked out of their homes. Who knew how mad they would be when they realized what the events had done?

Pearl smiled and clasped her hands on her lap. "Everything's fine! Sure a few events have occurred but it's nothing we can't handle. How about you two? I've noticed a lot of things between you two." Another thing Pearl had to worry about.

Lapis and Steven exchanged a few glances before letting Steven speak for the two. "It's been great! We've really been starting to get to know each other and soon she'll be ready to be a Crystal Gem!"

It was obvious Lapis was immediately shocked by this. "I-I don't k-know about t-that Steven." Lapis voice was in a whisper and with her face in a tint of red, it seemed she was embarrassed.

"Steven Lapis may not want to be a Crystal Gem. You can't force anything on her." Based on their previous meeting it seemed Lapis was still fond of Homeworld.

Steven stayed quiet not knowing what to say. What could you say at a time like this? Before Lapis was an enemy to the Crystal Gems and now it seems Steven wanted to be more than friends with her. _She just needs time. Time to figure out who she is._

Did Pearl even know who she was? Yes she was Jewel's mother and a member of the Crystal Gems, but who was she to everyone else? Who was she to Lapis or the humans?

 _It seems we all need time to figure out who we are. We are not only one person._

Pearl needed some air, just a little time to think. She quickly excused herself from the situation and went for a quick walk.

Outside the air smelled of salt and freshness, something Pearl always loved dearly about this place. She walked by Garnet, Amethyst, and Jewel playing a strange game she did not want to get into. Whenever Pearl didn't mind her business with these things it always ended badly, but Pearl could not help but smile. They had each other to fool around with and have a good time, like Lapis and Steven. Who did Pearl have?

 _Nobody sees me as someone they can talk to, not even my own daughter._

Pearl sighed as she walked through the beach letting her mind roam free. Soon she would have to talk to a crowd of people and see who they thought she was.


End file.
